


Welcome Back

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Advent fics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief hint of possible anger issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Short Circuit - Freeform, Sweet, Trans man Alexander Hamilton, Welcome Home, mature language, movies - Freeform, non-binary Lafayette, they are adults, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Day one of my Poly Squad Advent fics. John is coming back from Thanksgiving at his fathers, and his partners plan an amazing first day back for him. Featuring copious amounts of fluff.





	

Lafayette woke up to find themselves laying tightly next to Hercules, Alexander sprawled on top of them. They blinked in surprise. While Alex laying on top of whoever he was sleeping with was an everyday occurrence, the small man hadn't even been home when the two under him had gone to bed last night. ' Must have finally finished his essay. ' They thought. But of course, because luck did not exist, just as they closed their eyes to go back to sleep, the alarm across the room went off. Above them Alex groaned, burying his face in their shoulder as Hercules rolled out of the bed, and he fell into the spot where the muscled man had been. The alarm abruptly cut off, signalling the start of the day.  
"Are either of you actually awake?" Hercules asked briefly. In answer Lafayette waved their hand at him flippantly, not opening their eyes. Alex pushed himself up to sitting, reluctantly letting the thick quilt fall around his waist.  
"Unless I'm dreaming this, the answer to that is yes. Unfortunately." He muttered mournfully in his sleep tinged voice. Grunting, Lafayette sat up too, swinging out of bed as soon as they did so. Across the room Hercules was getting dressed as they stumbled to the bathroom.  
"I do not believe you are dreaming, mon cher." They replied, grimacing at the stubble on their chin. Why on earth did it have to grow so fast? Alex snorted, and the sound of him leaving the bed came to them as they flushed the toilet. They walked back out, moving to the dresser they shared with John.  
"What's the plan for today?" Hercules asked, shrugging on a royal purple button down shirt.   
"Pick John up from the airport, make sure he has a great day, take him out to dinner, then come home and watch a movie." Alex answered, staring down at his phone. Both his partners grinned fondly, thinking of the other member of their relationship. He'd been in South Carolina for Thanksgiving, but was coming back now that he'd spent the bare minimum of time there his father had required. All of them had missed him, but they'd had their own things to keep busy with. It hadn't even been a week, after all. Even if it was the longest they'd been apart since getting together.  
"Where are we going for dinner?" Lafayette asked, standing with their clothes. As the other two had let Alex plan the day, they didn't know those details until Alex told them.  
"Oh, the new place down by that art gallery you and I visited a couple weeks ago. It's called Yorktown." The lawyer in training answered.  
"Isn't that the place Eliza and Maria went to celebrate getting engaged?" Hercules asked, putting away his toothpaste. A quick 'yes' was the only answer as Alex darted from the room, probably to go fix coffee. Pulling on their skirt, Lafayette adjusted the long sleeved blouse they were wearing, tucking it in at the waist.  
"Cute!" Their oldest friend enthused, fixing his tie as he started at himself in the full length mirror. They blushed slightly, fidgeting on their way to shave. The high collar would hide their Adam's apple, and shaving felt like the right thing to do today. Hercules left the room, and a few minutes later they followed them.  
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  
The airport was packed. That was Alex's first thought. The second was that it was cold, and why was he the only one affected? 'Probably because everyone else has been dealing with this longer than you.' he told himself, rolling his eyes. Soon John's plane would be there, and so his partners were there to greet him. Lafayette kept bouncing up and down on the banks of their feet, and Hercules was calming them down when it happened. Said man looked up as it was announced that John's plane had just landed. Almost without thinking about it, the three of them stood up, moving towards the area where they would be able to meet John. Soon enough, he emerged, holding the backpack that has been his carry-on bag. Before Alex even thought to move, he was in front of them.  
"Missed you." Hercules said, sweeping him up in a bear hug before Laf could.  
"Mon amor." They spoke, wrapping an arm around both men at the same time. Feeling left out, Alex hugged John from behind, resting his head on the man's lean back.  
"Good to be back." The focus of their attentions choked out, sounding tearful.  
"How about we get your luggage and get you home?" Alex asked gently, rubbing small circles on John's hip. He nodded, reluctantly releasing them and picking up the backpack he'd dropped on the floor. The four made their way through the airport to the baggage claim, all eager to get home. When John's luggage showed up, recognizable for the duct tape all over it, Hercules grabbed it before anyone else could. As if he knew it was coming, he glared at his boyfriend the moment he reached for it. Alex smirked, add he'd already been expecting something like that. But, of course, there was no way anyone who hasn't been there ask day could have guessed it was going to happen. Without much more ado, Lafayette led the way outside to their stylish car. After putting the luggage in the back, everyone settled into it, ready for the drive. Not that it would be very long. Twenty minutes, at the most. After all, they were in New York.  
"Car questions?" Alex asked, shivering in the slowly heating car. Hercules, sitting next to him, seemed to notice and pulled one of the blankets they kept in the car over him. Sitting in the passenger seat, John quickly agreed to the game the four had been playing for almost as long as they'd known each other.  
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  
"Are you guys seriously telling me you made reservations to go out to dinner the night I got back?" John asked incredulously.  
"Possibly..." Alex answered nervously. It was always had m hard to predict how he would react to this sorry of thing. Across the room Laf was watching them through the corner of their eye. Not a surprise, they hated conflict of any sort. They were probably nervous that John would get angry.  
"That's really thoughtful." Said man finally answered, to everyone in the rooms almost tangible relief. He then left the room, presumably to get dressed in something fancy restaurant worthy. After he did, Lafayette turned to Alex.  
"Mon petit lion? What do you think of this lipstick colour?" They asked, referring to the new lipstick they'd just tried on.  
"I think it looks really cool, Laf, but maybe just a share or two lighter? This shade kind of fades against your hair, but that could just be because it's down." He offered them. Hercules was quick to add his two cents of "Unless of course, that's what your looking for." Just like normal. The French person nodded, looking thoughtful. They checked themselves in the mirror again. Alex walked over to the couch and say down next Hercules, not caring and getting his suit wrinkled just then. The fashion designer just looked at him.  
"Yes?" He asked, wondering what was up.  
"Is that the suit I made you for Angelica's graduation party?" The other man asked, seeming confused.  
"Oh. I guess it is. I really haven't changed much, it would seem." He answered, looking down at himself. His boyfriend chucked, leaning over and kissing him briefly.  
"It's nice to see you in something other than jeans and a hoodie." He explained. Alex blushed, ducking his head at that. Just then Lafayette's gasp alerted then that John had reentered the room. Sure enough, he had changed his clothes. He was wearing black slacks, a brown dress shirt, and a creamy off white vest. Alex swallowed, effectively rendered speechless for once.  
"Gorgeous!" Hercules breathed, as effusive with praise as he normally was. The freckled man blushed, looking away slightly. At this Lafayette shook their keys just a bit, to signal it was time to leave. Grabbing his wallet, Alex followed the others. The reservation was for six, and it was five thirty, so it was definitely time to leave. John turned on the radio once they got in the car. Undeterred by how suddenly awkward it was, Lafayette pushed in a Katy Perry CD and started singing along. Soon the tension of being apart was broken, and they were laughing and talking, trading stories.  
When they arrived at the restaurant Lafayette stopped the car and stepped out, ready for a nice night with their boyfriends. They led the way into the restaurant, fussing with their hair briefly before walking in.  
"Reservation for four, under the name Hamilton." Alex told the hostess, who sneered briefly at Lafayette in their sheet and blouse before simpering to the others and leading the way.  
"Private room, correct? Right here. A waiter will be here soon to take your drink orders." She told them. Hercules, apparently determined to be a gentleman, held the door for his three partners before entering the room himself. He whistled.  
"This must have been expensive, Alex." The short man nodded, agreeing.  
♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪  
"What movie should we watch? I vote something Disney." Lafayette stage whispered as they collapsed on the couch.  
"Not again!" John complained, flopping down on top of them.  
"But it is, how you say, ze best!" They protested, much to everyone else's amusement.  
"Laf, why do you bother with that fake 'how you say' stuff? We all know you speak English better than any of us. Except maybe occasionally Alex." Hercules questioned indignantly.  
"How you say, fuck you." They retorted. At this John smirked, leaning in face to face with them.  
"Oh, you can fuck me all night long." He said in a fake seductive voice. Just as he was saying it, Alex strolled in, carrying a treat with some bowls of snacks on it. However, when he heard what was said, he stopped dead.  
"What did I walk into?" He asked, blank faced. No one answered him, so he put the tray on the coffee table, looking around for the remote.  
"How about Short Circuit? The one where that robot gains sentience?" He proposed once he'd found it, adjusting his shirt. Dear lord, his back hurt. He hasn't worn his binder all break, which apparently hasn't been a good idea. Today had been hell on his ribs.  
"I suppose that could be... acceptable to watch." Lafayette acquiesced.  
"Yeah, okay." Hercules said, John echoing him. Finding the DVD, Alex slid it into the slot and went over to the couch. John was in between Hercules and Lafayette, so he curled up in his lap, starting the movie. Before long he was yawning, trying not to fall asleep. As if sensing it, Hercules let out a long, over exaggerated yawn, skipping a hand over a running it over his back. Laf was already asleep, and John was most likely already halfway there, so he let himself be soothed into gentle sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Any ideas for future ones?


End file.
